1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data display apparatus and an image data display method for displaying images to be printed, and more particularly, to an image data display apparatus, an image data display method, and an image data display computer program product for displaying in the form of thumbnails a plurality of received image data items in a predetermined order.
2. Description of the Related Art
Print kiosk terminals for printing images captured with image capturing devices, such as digital still cameras or camera-equipped cellular phones, have been installed in public spaces, such as mass merchandise stores, stations, and hotels, and have been widely used. When a user inserts a memory card in which image data is recorded into a print kiosk terminal of this type, the print kiosk terminal reads the image data from the memory card and displays a list of thumbnail images on a monitor of the print kiosk terminal. The user designates an image from the list of the thumbnail images displayed on the monitor, and printing of the designated image is performed.
In recent years, Digital Print Order Format (DPOF) (registered trademark), which is a data standard for printing image data, has been widely adopted. DPOF is data necessary for printing an image recorded with a digital still camera. DPOF contains information, such as print size, the number of copies to be printed, edit settings including trimming, and captured date and time. In a case where various types of data regarding DPOF are set in advance and stored in a memory card, when the memory card is inserted into a print kiosk terminal, printing can be automatically performed in accordance with the settings. With the use of a menu mode or the like of an image capturing device, a user is able to specify whether DPOF is to be set for a captured image and to perform operation and setting for various types of data regarding DPOF.
Since a print kiosk terminal is capable of performing printing in accordance with the settings of DPOF by reading print data stored, independently of image data, in a memory card, time and effort in setting print data every time printing is performed can be saved. Thus, a desired image can be printed simply and rapidly.
An example of such a technology is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-34597.